The Begining
by Candy Queen of the Living Dead
Summary: It's new. R&R please. Bye. Luv ya all like sibs
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fic. Hope u like. R&R please.  
  
"Is this cart full?" asked a red haired girl.  
  
"No, there's still room for one more," said a handsome, silky, black haired boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Sirius by the way."  
  
"And I'm Remus," said a sandy-brown haired boy beside her.  
  
"I'm Peter," said a blonde lump of a boy.  
  
"Well, I'm Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you guys."  
  
She put her stuff away and sat down. After a few minutes, Lily drifted into a light sleep. She woke to the sound of the cart door opening. When she opened her eyes she saw another handsome black haired boy.  
  
"Who's the chick, Siri?" said the boy.  
  
"Her name's Lily."  
  
"Yes, I'm Lily Evans. And who might you be?" she asked as she rose to her feet.  
  
"I'm J.P. and it's a pleasure to meet you Lily."  
  
"Seriously, what's your name?"  
  
"I told you. J.P," this time he said it as he circled her.  
  
"Well, J.P. I don't like to be circled by a perfect stranger."  
  
"But I'm not a stranger. You've know me for what, thirty seconds now," he said still circling her.  
  
"Your one of those hopeless cases, aren't you."  
  
"Well... actually... no."  
  
"Yes you are. Why did I even bother to ask?"  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Why should I, I mean if you don't' know why you asked me if I was hopeless, then why should you ask me to shut up?"  
  
"Oh, you're so ignorant."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
"Does he always act like this or is he just being a twit, Sirius?"  
  
"He's always like this. But not so much. I guess he just likes being a twit in your eyes."  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome."  
  
"Now, J.P., will you please tell me what you god giving name is?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're not fun."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"It's James Potter."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No prob. Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts of course."  
  
"No dip, Sherlock. What I'm mean is, what are you doing in this cart."  
  
"The others were filled. Duh."  
  
James just gave her a dirty look and she returned it with one of her own. They had only been around each other for five minutes and they were ready to sacrifice the other one or just rip each other's hair out.   
  
When they arrived at the station they met Hagrid. He took them over to the boats. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. This is the second chappie, of course. Hope u like. R&R. Bye.  
  
When they got to the dock Hagrid assigned them boats. To their disappointment, Lily and James were assigned to the same boat with out Sirius or Remus or Peter. Lily resigned herself to being miserable for the ride. As she looked over the lake, her back facing the other two, especially James, she prayed that she wouldn't be put in the same House as James Potter. That was until she felt herself being pushed... into the... lake. She screamed as load as her lungs would let her. When she looked up she saw him, James Potter looking down at her and laughing.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you James Potter!" she yelled.  
  
James gasped dramatically and said, "I'm appalled that you would suspect me. Out of all the people on this boat..." he was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"There's only one other person one this boat, Potter!" said Lily as she got back on the boat. She was soaked and pissed.  
  
"That's not the point, Lily. Now let me finish. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. Out of all the people on this boat how could you think it was me? I am very disappointed in you."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you're not my mother."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be, because if I was your mother I would have to be uglier than you."  
  
"How dare you talk about my mother? You don't even know her."  
  
"Who would want to know her?  
  
After those words Lily came charging at him. Before he could do anything, James was in the water. And all Lily could do was laugh.  
  
"What was that for?" James hollered.  
  
"First off it was for pushing me in and second it was for insulting my mother."  
  
"Well, first off I didn't push you in, Eddie did, and okay I can understand why you would do it for the second reason. Now can one of you help me up?"  
  
"Well, then James I'm sorry for wrongfully accusing you." Lily said as she put her hand out to help him. He grabbed onto her hand and before she knew it she was back in the water.  
  
"Now you apology is accepted. Oh yeah, just for the record I didn't mean what I said about your mum."  
  
"I appreciate it. Now get me out of here."  
  
"Okay." He got Eddie to help pull her and he would push from her feet. When she got in James climbed in after her.  
  
"Thank you, guys. Now if you don't mind I'm going to dry myself." She turned around and said a simple charm and she was instantly dried.  
  
"Hey how'd you do that?" James asked wide eyed.  
  
"It's a simple charm. My grandfather taught it to me. Here." She spoke the words and before he knew it James was dried.  
  
"Thanks. And I'm sorry for pulling you in."  
  
"Your welcome and I accept your apology. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to looking at the lake."  
  
"Well that's going to be kinda hard cause we are here," said Eddie.   
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Bye. 


End file.
